Halo
by Rattlesnake316
Summary: Whitefang's been Ace and Lexi's best friend for years, even becoming an uncle to their son who he is named after but during a fight with Mathayus, he is seemingly killed by the purgatorian, until he is reborn a shinigami, but Mathayus is never far away, Whitefang must overcome Mathayus and also a dark entity in himself.
1. Death

**Lexi knew she wasn't ready but she felt it was time to tell a certain someone her goodbyes at his funeral today because the memory of him still stings her heart**

"**I failed to save you Wolfboy, now my heart is incomplete" Lexi looks towards a picture of her with the wolf who she was mourning **

Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound  
**"Lexi even though you're with Ace, I'll still help you through life" the wolf says reassuringly as Lexi cuddles him**

"**I hope you do babe" Lexi kisses the wolf on the lips.**  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now  
**"GET DOWN!" the wolf brings Lexi down so she didn't get caught in the blast of the nuclear bomb on Blanc**  
It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out  
**The wolf and Lexi move their hands up and down in motion with each other's hand to the music as they slow dance to "Halo" by Beyonce at Lexi's wedding to Ace **  
Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
**"It's a boy" the doctor says happily as Lexi is handed her baby boy making her smile as Ace walks over to his wife**

"**What should we call him sweetheart?" Ace asks before Lexi takes one look at the wolf at her side before looking back to her son**

"**Corey, Corey Ace Syrus Bunny" the wolf looks at Lexi with a tear soaked smile before hugging her and Ace before holding his nephew**  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away  
**"Ace, Corey is taking his first steps!" the wolf shouts to Ace as the flabbergasted bunny brings in the camcorder to record his little boy's first steps**  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
**"Happy birthday Corey" the little boy's face lit up as he was given his presents by his uncles and aunties but nothing meant more to the boy when a certain voice spoke**

"**Finally, 10 years old you look like your mother everyday kiddo" everyone turned towards the door to find Corey's wolf uncle which made the little boy run and hug his uncle**

"**Here ya go, your mother gave this to me when I was with her" the wolf hands Corey a small package wrapped in tin foil (All he could find)**

"**I believe since you are my nephew I'd fought I'd give you it now and I know how much you like collecting military stuff"**

**The package revealed all the wolves' medals during the Dementia campaign of 2878 along with the armband he wore with a wolf holding two AK-97's with a cigar in its mouth along with his army uniform**

"**Thank you uncle" Corey gave his uncle an almighty hug which touched everyone in the room. **  
Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
**"Loonatics, we have a problem" Zadavia spoke from the holo-communicator**  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again  
**The wolf helps the Loonatics beat off Sylph Vester and his armies with the help of the Psychic Ice Dragon which scared the armies witless and killed all the enemy armies.**  
Feels like I've been awakened  
every rule I had you breakin'  
the risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out  
**Once they arrive back at base they find Corey had been taken by a gang of thugs**

"**No" Lexi and Ace couldn't believe what they had found when they saw the base had been ransacked**  
everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
you know you're my saving grace  
**"Mathayus, give back my nephew"**

"**You want him" Mathayus drops the boy from a building but when the wolf tries to jump after him Mathayus fights him and summons his blades**  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away  
**the wolf brings out his claws from his knuckles and fights back luckily Lexi was there to catch her son before he fell to his death thanks to Tech's safety net**  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
**"Jump, Wolfboy, jump we can catch you" Lexi shouts to the wolf but he ignores her and continues fighting Mathayus with Thunder and Storm in his hands**  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo  
**"Why do you risk your life for these pests"**

"**Because they are my friends and one of them happens to be my nephew" the wolf shouts as he spears Mathayus of the roof and impales him on Thunder**  
Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
**"Thanks for saving me uncle" Corey says gratefully not realising Mathayus had risen from the floor and attempted to stab Corey**

"**UNCLE" Corey shouts too late as the blade meets its target before Lexi puts bullets in Mathayus' head making him dissolve into nothing not realising the wolf was losing blood quickly**  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away  
**"Mom, Uncle's losing blood" Corey shouts to his mother as she tries to save the wolf but she realises she cannot save him**  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
**"Lexi, look after Corey, guard my nephew with your life, your his mother and he depends on you, Ace look after Lexi, make sure she gets all the love and support she deserves, Tech, Rev, Slam and Duck, you guys have been the greatest friends I have ever had and I am glad to have served alongside you" the wolf says weakly before passing away in Lexi's arms**

"**Corey, Corey!, No Please no" Lexi starts getting scared and confused as she holds onto the wolf's bloodstained body while crying into his chest, because she not only lost a friend, she lost a lover, a protector and her most trusted person to be her son's uncle and godfather**  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

**At the end of the funeral, it began raining hard that day as Lexi laid her roses onto the wolf's coffin as she wept silent tears for the one she lost on the day he protected her son from Mathayus but it was official**

**Corey Syrus Whitefang...Was...Dead**


	2. Reborn

"When I died, everything became a blur, I don't remember Mathayus' blade running through me whatsoever, and the fact that I had died is something I never expected to happen to me, but when I did...I ended up not in Were-Rider heaven but in the Soul Society's seireitei, I'm Corey Whitefang and this is how I became a Soul Reaper"

_*****__**Flashback to Halo**__*****_

******"Why do you risk your life for these pests!?"**

"**Because they are my friends and one of them happens to be my nephew" the wolf shouts as he spears Mathayus of the roof and impales him on Thunder**

**"Thanks for saving me uncle" Corey says gratefully not realising Mathayus had risen from the floor and attempted to stab Corey**

"**UNCLE" Corey shouts too late as the blade meets its target before Lexi puts bullets in Mathayus' head making him dissolve into nothing not realising the wolf was losing blood quickly**

**"Mom, Uncle's losing blood" Corey shouts to his mother as she tries to save the wolf but she realises she cannot save him**

**"Lexi, look after Corey, guard my nephew with your life, your his mother and he depends on you, Ace look after Lexi, make sure she gets all the love and support she deserves, Tech, Rev, Slam and Duck, you guys have been the greatest friends I have ever had and I am glad to have served alongside you" the wolf says weakly before passing away in Lexi's arms**

"**Corey, Corey!, No Please no" Lexi starts getting scared and confused as she holds onto the wolf's bloodstained body while crying into his chest, because she not only lost a friend, she lost a lover, a protector and her most trusted person to be her son's uncle and godfather**

**At the end of the funeral, it began raining hard that day as Lexi laid her roses onto the wolf's coffin as she wept silent tears for the one she lost on the day he protected her son from Mathayus but it was official**

**Corey Syrus Whitefang...Was...Dead**

"Or am I?"

The spirit looked around his new home in the Seiretei and wondered what lied ahead for him as he came towards the gates of the seireitei as he is welcomed by some soul reapers who sensed his immense spirit energy not noticing Armaggedon behind Whitefang

"Halt, are you the departed soul that didn't recieve konso"

"Yes, Corey Syrus Whitefang is here on my behalf, I would like to speak to the head captain Yammamoto about getting him started in the Gotei 13 and that he be assigned a mentor"

the two shinigami nodded and led Whitefang and Armaggedon towards the Gotei 13 Headquarters where the head captain was waiting to meet the new recruit to his squads

"Step forward"

Whitefang couldn't believe the size of the hall as the captains looked at Whitefang and they weren't too impressed with him, Armaggedon's spiritual pressure couldn't be felt by the captains as it weighed down Soi Fon, Whitefang laid his weapons down and bowed to the head captain with his hand on his chest

"Head Captain Yammamotto"

"Young one, you join us here to begin your venture as Shinigami, you shall be placed into a squad and given training and be given a supervisor, captains which of you shall take this new recruit into their ranks?

The captains looked at Whitefang as they saw a battle hardened warrior with immense spiritual pressure and swords skills beyond anyone in the Gotei 13, Byakuya wanted the young one to be in squad 6, Shunsui wanted him in his squad aswell as Jushiro in squad 13, Whitefang noticed Captain Hitsuguya hadn't spoken at all, Yammamoto noticed this and banged his stick on the floor

"It is settled, Corey Whitefang, Armaggedon you are in squad 10 under Captain Toshiro Hitsuguya, your supervisor will be in the soul society soon, for now you shall begin training, Dissmissed."

_*****__**Later**__*****_

"Welcome to Tenth squad, I am Captain Toshiro Hitsuguya, this is my lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto" a long strawberry haired woman came bounding towards Whitefang and was caught in her death grip hug which caused Whitefang to gasp for breath, he was relieved when she eventually let go, Toshiro introduced Whitefang to the rest of his squad before beggining training

"Draw your Zanpaktou" Toshiro demanded of the former Were-Rider as he drew Thunder and Lightning but they were sliced in half by Hitsuguya

"WHAT'S THIS..." Whitefang couldn't comprehend his best blades had been sliced in two by his captain before he came back on the onslaught as whitefang tried attracting his claws from his knuckles which didn't work because he was human.

"oh fuck" Whitefang was about to be sliced and diced until Armaggedon threw him his Zanpaktoun Which Whitefang used to deflect Hitsuguya and sending him back before going on the offensive with an all out strike before sending energy into his blade and using his own move "TENSAI" which sent a giant wave of flames towards Hitsuguya who deflected it with Hyourimaru, the blades clashed against each other sending sparks flying but Hitsyuguya found a open spot which was closed instantly when a second zanpaktou clashed with Hyourimaru, which shocked Hitsuguya at the speed of Whitefang when he realised he was open to attack, Whitefang used both his blades and disarmed Hitsuguya without injuring him. Whitefang helped his captain up and he was thankful before a gate from the world of the living, Whitefang's mentor arrived to inspect his new protegee

"Toshiro"

Whitefang and Captain Hitsuguya turned round to the man who spoke, he was a tall man with a kitchen knife like Zanpaktou, he was a berry head and he was carrying his zanpaktou in a wrap of bandages

"Whitefang this is your new mentor, Ichigo Kurosaki"

Whitefang and Ichigo stared at each other, knowing this was going to be one long week


End file.
